


The Honeymoon of River Song

by AFSTexaCali93



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Night, Honeymoon, Rain, Stormcage Containment Facility, Subtle Sexual Content, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSTexaCali93/pseuds/AFSTexaCali93
Summary: The Doctor and River are married now, but how did they spend the first night of their honeymoon?





	1. The Honeymoon Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Wedding of River Song" and sometime before "The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe."
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this story in 2014, when my advanced writing skills were just developing.

It was a dark and rainy night outside Stormcage, the prison where River Song was being held for the "murder" of the Doctor. She was sitting at her desk, writing in her diary, when the TARDIS materialized from outside her cell. She stood up and turned to see the Doctor step out of the TARDIS doors. Boasting his brown tweed jacket, striped shirt and black trousers topped off with a blue bow tie, he walked towards her cell.  
  
"Doctor!" River cried in excitement. She then looked down at her athletic prison outfit, which consisted of a light green T-shirt and tight black trousers. She'd had a workout hours earlier, but didn't think to change into something nicer, like her usual sage combat dress. At least her blonde curls were not too bad.  
  
"Hi honey," said the Doctor,  "I'm home."  
  
River smiled devilishly, "And what sort of time do you call this?" She looked around her cell and shrugged, "And I wouldn't exactly call this place home."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said the Doctor, pushing back the long piece of his coiff. "I just hadn't said that in a while."  
  
He rested his arm against the bar of the cell opening. "Have you told Amy and Rory about our plans?"  
  
"Plans?" River looked a little confused.  
  
The Doctor gave her a big smile. "For our honeymoon, of course! Isn't every marriage supposed to have a honeymoon?"  
  
"Well, yes, that's what I think," said River sheepishly. "But wasn't that ceremony on top of that pyramid in a timeline that never existed?"  
  
"Maybe," the Doctor said as he took her hand, "but since we both remember it fondly, I'd say our marriage can be as real as we want it to be." He had an idea to make the marriage official, but he was keeping it a surprise.  
  
River's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"  
  
The Doctor kissed her hand. "I'm only sorry we didn't get ourselves rings."  
  
River gave him a big bear hug. "They're just pieces of jewelry, it doesn't matter. Maybe someday we'll dress up in a tux and white dress and dance among the stars. Hopefully Craig Revel Horwood won't be watching."  
  
The Doctor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now, you said you wanted to take a vacation with me," he reminded her. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Hmm," River contemplated that thought as she stepped back a bit, "I was hoping we could stay at that resort in Paradisia, but I heard that a hurricane struck the place and it is now closed for repairs." She ran her fingers through her hair. "We could have dinner someplace fancy. Like Saramia."  
  
"That sounds good," the Doctor replied, "Except I don't like wine. But I could try some."  
  
"Oh, that's right," said River. "And I think the wine there is too strong for me if I remember correctly." She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk toward the TARDIS. "I suggested we have dinner, so I'm going to find someplace--"  
  
The Doctor grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait," the Doctor pulled her close. "I'm not really that hungry, are you?"  
  
"No," River shook her head.  
  
"We could stay here," the Doctor suggested.  
  
River felt her hearts quicken with anticipation. "Why? There's nothing to do in my prison--"  
  
Before she had a chance to finish, the Doctor kissed her. The next thing River knew, she was in the warm embrace of her Time Lord husband as his lips pressed against hers. She could feel their hearts beating in a fast, but steady rhythm as tingles ran through her nerves. Once they pulled their lips away, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh," River purred. She knew what they both wanted. He was not hungry for food. "Sweetie."  
  
River backed the Doctor up against the bars and kissed him passionately. He had lost his awkward hesitancy after their wedding kiss. Her senses were now in overdrive as she craved the erotic vibes the Doctor was transmitting telepathically.  
  
Her hands reached for his brown tweed jacket and made the gentle tugging motion telling him that she wanted him to take it off. The Doctor responded by arching his back so he could slip his jacket off of him before tossing it to the floor.  
  
River pulled the braces off his shoulders before stopping suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.  
  
River looked around. "There are guards outside and we might get caught."  
  
The Doctor had an idea. "Hang on."  
  
He ran back to the TARDIS while River sat on the bed. After about a minute, the TARDIS made an unfamiliar noise as the lightbulb on top flashed twice. The Doctor walked back out.  
  
"Perception filter," the Doctor reassured her. "I always carry one...for a special occasion." He sat on the bed next to her. "Maybe now we'll have some privacy. And I just sent a message to Amy and Rory saying that we'd be gone for a while. I made sure not to overshare."  
  
River's eyes glittered with excitement. "Oh, you're so full of surprises."  
  
They kissed passionately and River positioned herself so she was straddling in his lap. Their eyes held their gaze. She wanted him, and he wanted her.  
  
"Make love to me, Doctor," River whispered while breathing heavily.  
  
The Doctor smiled and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His hand sat on the mattress as River began to pull his shirt up and undo his bow tie. The Doctor eased onto his back as River hovered over him, using her arms for support as she continued kissing him. As the rain continued to pour outside, they wrapped themselves in a deep embrace, feeling like they were going to melt into each other, a feeling that can only be shared by two people who love each other so dearly.  
  
The honeymoon between the Doctor and River Song was just getting started.


	2. Moonlight Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison is not the ideal place to spend the first night of a honeymoon, but if you love each other deeply, it doesn't matter where you are.

The rain continued to pour, as it hardly ever stops raining on the planet where the Stormcage Containment Facility is located. But the full moon was able to shine through the raindrops as they fell heavily.  
  
One of the guards stood outside the facility entrance with only the overhang of the building shielding him from the rain when another guard walked out to give him the results of a prison inspection.  
  
"Sir," the second guard informed the first, "here are the results of the inspection you requested."  
  
The first guard, clearly at a higher rank than the second, took the papers and his eyes darted through all the names of the prisoners.  
  
"So all the prisoners are accounted for?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," the second guard answered. "The inspection was completed a half hour ago."  
  
"And what's the current status of Miss River Song?"  
  
The second guard stared down at his feet. Did he properly check on River before completing the report?  
  
"Well?" The first guard gruffly insisted.  
  
The second guard fixed his posture upright. "Sir, Miss Song is in her cell sleeping."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir. And there's no sight of the blue box."  
  
The first guard sighed. "Thank you."  
  
The second guard gave him a salute. "Well, I'll be in the lobby if you need me." He turned toward the entrance. "Cheerio."  
  
The first guard resumed his duty of making sure no outsiders would enter the prison without having made an appointment. He didn't hear the passionate scream that was made from one of the upper floors through the stone wall.

  
  
***

  
  
River was quite the screamer, like she had once said she was. She and the Doctor were wrapped into each other, having just bonded in the most intimate of ways. They lay motionless with her still on top of him as they waited to catch their breath and for their four hearts to slow to normal speed. They didn't have to worry about the guards hearing them because the perception filter was still up.  
  
The Doctor looked up into River's eyes, which bore the appearance of black holes in space, and stroked her left cheek with back of his hand. To him, she had never looked more beautiful than she did in her natural, nude glory, with only the bed sheets giving them both partial cover. She gazed into his eyes with the exact same feeling towards her usually energetic and talkative husband. They kissed deeply with the mutual desire to remain in their blissful state until the end of time itself.  
  
Finally, they rolled onto their sides, with River pulling the thinest layer of the sheets over her chest. The Doctor slid one of his arms underneath her so it would wrap across her back. His free hand moved onto her bare shoulder and slid up and down her arm as they kissed once more. He relished the smoothness of her skin gliding across the palm of his hand.  
  
"Well," the Doctor said quietly. "The honeymoon has begun."  
  
River chuckled as she rested her head against the Doctor's collarbone. "Mmm, if that's not a way to start a honeymoon, I don't know what is!"  
  
"I haven't felt like this in a long time," he sighed, filled with content. This was the first time he had made love to someone in this incarnation.  
  
River smiled evily. "Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch. I mean, you tend to jump and run around all the time and tonight you showed me that you can be restrained and gentle."  
  
The Doctor blushed.  
  
"No, really, you are!" River exclaimed.  
  
He kissed her forehead before turning his gaze toward the window.  
  
"River, look!"  
  
River sat up and saw that the rain had stopped and the moon was shining through the window!  
  
"Now look at that!" The Doctor's eyes twinkled. "You don't see something like that every day!"  
  
"Oh," River sighed. She was enchanted by what she saw. "It's beautiful. And it stopped raining. It rains almost all the time on this planet, so why would it stop now?"  
  
"I don't know," the Doctor answered, looking down at himself and at River. She looked at him. What a luminous sight! The moonlight shone on their bodies, highlighting their sculpted features; his slender, yet muscular arms, her golden curls, his broad shoulders, toned chest and stomach, and her curvy hourglass figure. They couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know what I think?" The Doctor asked as he leaned back against his elbows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think the sky stopped crying for once and let the moon shine down on us for this occasion!" said the Doctor, smiling like a child on Christmas Day.  
  
"Oh?" River giggled. "How do you know?"  
  
The Doctor leaned in to kiss her rosy lips. "I just know. It may not be scientifically possible, but that doesn't mean its impossible. Even if it is, we can still _imagine_ that it's possible"  
  
River lay back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What's on your mind?" The Doctor asked.  
  
River sighed deeply. "I remember as a child, sometimes whenever I saw the full moon, I would listen to "Moonlight Sonata" on my music player."   
  
"Ah! By Beethoven!"  
  
"Yes," River answered. "That was my favorite. I like a lot of different classical music pieces, but I've held that one close to my hearts. However," she then gave the Doctor a sad look, "I lost the music player many years ago, and I've heard it very seldom since then. I've actually forgotten most of it, which is sad."  
  
The Doctor clearly felt sorry for her. He looked around the cell and saw a speaker connected to the PA system above the TARDIS. He leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for his sonic screwdriver, which was tucked inside the inner pocket of his tweed jacket. Once he got a hold of it, he aimed it at the speaker and pressed its activation button. The speaker gave a crackly feedback, so the Doctor turned the screwdriver the way a person would tune a 1940s radio. The playback shifted through a series of recorded dialogue and songs as the Doctor tuned the speaker.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing?" River chuckled. "I don't think that speaker works like--"  
  
Before she could finish, the speaker began to play "Moonlight Sonata".   
  
"Here we are, then!" The Doctor smiled and lifted his thumb off the activation button before setting the screwdriver on the cement floor.  
  
River's eyes grew wide and her hearts began to race. "My God!"  
  
The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "Perfect song to go with this perfect night, don't you think?"  
  
River felt like she was going to cry tears of sheer joy. "Yes!" She kissed him passionately, her senses tingling like fireworks, as she pushed him onto his back again.  
  
"Allow me to thank you properly," River purred in his ear.  
  
The Doctor gave her an devilish grin before gently bringing her forward to kiss her deeply.  
  
 _As Brigadier Stewart once said, “Well, here we go again."_

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. This story was written purely for creative purposes and the enjoyment of others.
> 
> The 'Doctor Who' reboot was created by Russell T. Davies, based on the classic series created by Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, and Donald Wilson. Copyright goes to the BBC.


End file.
